harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
8. Kapitel: Die Flucht der Fetten Dame
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 8. Kapitel: Die Flucht der fetten Dame (im Original: The Flight of the Fat Lady) Die erste Unterrichtswoche hat Nachwirkungen: * Der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geht mit Rotkappen und Kappas spannend weiter und das Fach wird zum Lieblingsfach von allen; * Wegen der Geschichte mit Neville Longbottoms lächerlich verkleidetem Irrwicht in Gestalt von Snape, ist der richtige Snape stinksauer auf Remus Lupin und auf Neville Longbottom; * Harry findet den Wahrsageunterricht total nervig, weil Professor Trelawney und ihre Fans wie Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil ihn behandeln als liege er im Sterben; * Hagrids Unterricht wird nach der verunglückten ersten Stunde total langweilig, weil er sich jetzt bloß noch traut, Flubberwürmer zu behandeln; Hermine und Ron geraten heftig aneinander, als Krummbein sich eines Abends mal wieder auf Rons inzwischen völlig verhärmt aussehende Ratte Krätze stürzen will. Ihr Streit dauert mehrere Tage. Angesichts des ersten Ausflugs nach Hogsmeade bittet Harry Professor McGonagall vergeblich um eine Sondererlaubnis, ausnahmsweise auch ohne die Unterschrift der Erziehungsberechtigten mitgehen zu dürfen. Als sie strikt ablehnt, versprechen die beiden gemeinsam, dass sie Harry alles berichten und ihm so viele Leckereien aus dem Honigtopf mitbringen werden, wie sie tragen können. Als sie an Halloween tagsüber in Hogsmeade sind, wird Harry von Professor Lupin in dessen Büro auf einen Tee eingeladen. Auf Harrys Frage hin erklärt Lupin, er habe damals verhindern wollen, dass der Irrwicht Harry in der Gestalt von Lord Voldemort gegenübertrete. Verblüfft über diese Erklärung und darüber, dass Lupin Voldemort beim Namen nennt, stellt Harry richtig, dass sein Irrwicht die Gestalt eines Dementors angenommen hätte. Ihr Gespräch wird von Snape unterbrochen, der Lupin einen dampfenden Becher mit einem Zaubertrank bringt. Trotz Harrys vorsichtigen Warnungen trinkt Lupin den Becher ganz aus und erklärt, glücklicherweise könne Snape diesen komplizierten Trank für ihn brauen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr schwärmen Ron und Hermine von allem, was es im Dorf zu sehen und zu kaufen gibt. Sie genießen zusammen das Halloweenfest mit ausgezeichnetem Essen und gruselig-schönen Darbietungen der Geister. Erst als alle zu Bett gehen wollen, gibt es eine schlimme Überraschung: Die Fette Dame, die den Zugang zum Gryffindorturm bewacht, ist mit einem Messer attackiert worden, ihr Portrait liegt teilweise zerfetzt am Boden und sie selbst ist geflohen. Prof. Dumbledore und mehrere Lehrer eilen alarmiert herbei und Peeves berichtet (überglücklich wie immer, wenn etwas Schlimmes geschehen ist), Sirius Black habe sie so übel zugerichtet. Am Rand erwähnt: Binky, Butterbier, Oger, Grindeloh, Stinkkügelchen 8. Kapitel im Film Die Auswirkungen der ersten Unterrichtswoche kommen im Film nicht vor. Als die anderen sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machen, bittet Harry Professor McGonagall, sein Formular zu unterschreiben, was sie jedoch ablehnt. So bleibt Harry im Schloss zurück, wo er Lupin trifft, der ihm erzählt, er habe Harry nicht gegen den Irrwicht kämpfen lassen, weil er diesen in der Gestalt von Voldemort erwartet hätte. Außerdem sagt er, dass er Lily und James gekannt habe. Das Gespräch findet nicht in seinem Büro statt, sondern auf der Brücke. Snape, der Lupin den Trank bringt, kommt nicht vor. Es scheint auch nicht Halloween zu sein, denn es wird kein Festmahl nach der Rückkehr der Hogsmeadebesucher gezeigt. Als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollen, stellen die Gryffindors wie im Buch fest, dass die Fette Dame fehlt und ihr Porträt zerstört wurde. Die Fette Dame wird jedoch recht schnell gefunden und so sagt sie im Film selbst, dass sie von Sirius Black angegriffen wurde. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3I